


After All This Time? | MM | Always.

by Amoux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons, Epic Battles, Eventual Smut, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoux/pseuds/Amoux
Summary: Jumin Han and V have entered their final year of Hogwarts. The two Head Boys, everything was supposed to be perfect.  But it is nothing of the sort.  V's girlfriend, Rika is dead.  Their friends have fallen into deep depression.  And Jumin not only lost the girl he cares for, but is losing the man he loves as well.  And little do the boys know, dark forces are gathering in Hogwarts - forces being led by a shadow of their past.  Harry Potter / Mystic Messenger AU.





	1. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 coming tonight!

 Saeran ( coming soon ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was like a blur.  The faces, the sounds, the sights, the smells.  

King’s Cross station was a melting pot of noises that swirled around in a chaotic and bustling atmosphere.  People rushing about with their trolleys and their carts, arguing over how they missed their train, hugging departing ones.  

The young man let his steel grey eyes slowly graze over the faces that were passing before him, trying to pick out familiar ones in the mass of people.  He saw a few here and there.  A third year from his own house, Slytherin.  A fourth year from Gryffindor.  It wasn’t that hard to miss them.  The screeching owls and peculiar clothes were a dead give away to any who were actually looking for the wizarding kind.  Fortunately, they were small details that muggles overlooked, or at most, sent an odd eye over.  Was V there yet?  Probably not, he had a tendency to be late-

_Meeeoowwww._

The cat’s cry of distress tore Jumin out of his thoughts and he glanced down at the cat that sat in his arms, agitated by the loud noises that were filtering about.  “Don’t worry, Elizabeth 3rd,” Jumin cooed, scratching the cat behind her ears, the silky white fur rushing between his fingers.  “We’ll be there soon.”

And then what.  There still seemed to be a weight on Jumin’s shoulders as he thought back to his friends.  V, 707, Yoosung, Zen.  They had hardly been in touch this summer...that was no surprise of course, after everything had happened.  The thought made the now familiar sharp pang in his heart jump to life and he swallowed, licking his lips.  Rika.  It’s been months, yet it still felt so...so fresh.

“Jumin, are you listening to me?!”

The shrill voice drew his attention and with a sigh, glanced over to his father’s girlfriend.  A pouty looking woman with hair far too red to be of a natural colour.  It looked rather tacky.  “Yes?”

“That animal should really be in a cage.”

Jumin’s jaw set, but he exhaled and closed his eyes.  “Your opinion has been noted, Miss Choi,” he glanced dully towards his father’s girlfriend’s direction.  “But I will do what I believe is best for her.”

“Jumin, don’t be disrespectful.”

“Apologies, father.”

The family of three were striding towards the rows of pillars in Kings Cross Station.  Ahead, Jumin’s numerous siblings were already pushing their way towards the brick portal and onto the platform.  Jumin however, of course, was his father’s main concern.  He’d been listening to his father droning on since the moment they left their estate.  

“-maintaining your grades to the highest standing.  I have contacted the headmaster in an effort to have you enrolled in two more electives, you are to visit him during your first week to validate my request.  Are you paying attention?”

“Yes, father.”

“Good.  Now.....”

HIs father’s voice trailed off into nothing as Jumin became briefly distracted.  V.  Through the crowds, the teal haired male was sitting on a bench, staring at his hands, his expression unreadable.  As if sensing Jumin’s gaze, the moment he spotted V the other looked up and from across the station their eyes connected.  And unfortunately, Jumin’s father and Glam spotted him only shortly after, having followed Jumin’s gaze.

V  stood to go to his friend,  but upon seeing the stern expressions of Jumin’s father and girlfriend, elitist people, mind you, he froze and glanced over at Jumin uncertainly, unsure of whether to come closer.

“I believe this is where we should depart then, father,” Jumin said, turning to the man.  “I will be sure to write when I reach the castle.”

He turned to go to V when he heard Glam’s shrill voice ringing out behind him.  “Oh, Jumin, honey!  During your last year of Hogwarts, I urge you to find a new....social group to spend your time with.”

“That Yoosung boy is all right,” his father said carefully, eyeing V across the station like he was some kind of annoying insect.  The look made Jumin’s insides churn.  “The others though...well, you know how I feel about them.”

“Of course, father. But considering I am in my 7th year, I expect you to respect the choices I make concerning my social circle.”  

Setting Elizabeth 3rd down on his trunk, he grasped the handle, ready to pull away towards his friend when his father tapped his shoulder gently, beckoning him to stay for a moment longer.  Jumin sighed, preparing for a lecture and turned to face his father.  Instead, he felt a hand resting firmly on his shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze.  “I’m proud of you, Jumin,” his father said earnestly, gazing at him with the same steel grey eyes that Jumin possessed.  “You’ve done very well.”

“Thank you, father.”  After a brief embrace, and a cold nod in Glam’s direction, Jumin was pushing his cart across the marble floor towards V, who remained by the bench waiting for his friend.  

The distance between the two as Jumin approached seemed to stretch out tenfold.

When he reached the other male, a long silence drew out between them.  The silence that made up for a year of not communicating.  A year of sitting in their rooms swallowed up in their thoughts.  Neither of them knew quite what to say.  V however, always taking initiative, took a shaky breath and collected himself, raising his pale blue eyes.

“Hello, Jumin.”

“Hello, V.”

“How was your summer.”

“Quite well.  And you?”

V opened his mouth, but his voice seemed to die in his throat.  Jumin’s brows furrowed and he sighed, resting a hand silently on V’s shoulder.  There was no need to explain.  He understood.  “We should get going, we’re going to miss our train.”

Keeping quiet and eyes forward, the two pushed their carts towards the pillar in between stations 9 and 10.  As they reached it, they watched as a redhead family, laughing and smiling sprint towards the pillar before disappearing.  Per the usual, Jumin went first.  Gripping his cart, he glanced over at V who nodded and Jumin exhaled, striding towards the pillar.  Being sure to not break that stride, a mistake he made in his first year, he felt pressure push down on all sides as he passed through the portal.  A slight feeling of claustrophobia before he made it out to the other side, where a scarlet steam engine waited for him.

V materialized beside him only moments later, both of them gazing up at the train.

They didn’t move for a long while.  

It had been a whole summer since they’d seen that train.  And the last time they had....things had been quite different.  They were surrounded by friends.  Absorbed in one another’s laughters, and smiles, and glee.  And most importantly...she had been there.

This was nothing but a sick shadow of that memory.  

V nudged Jumin, drawing him out of his thoughts.  Always looking out for others, he gave a weak smile.  “Let’s go find the others-”

“Jumin, V!”

Right on time.  The two glanced over as the pale haired younger approached them.  He was smiling, as always.  But Jumin wasn’t blind to people’s emotions, as he was often perceived.  He could see the strain that went behind forcing that smile.  “It’s good to see you guy- oh, you have the cat.”

Zen’s approach stopped in mid stride as he spotted Elizabeth 3rd laying on the trunk.

Jumin scowled.  “Of course.  What did you expect?”

“Consider it a hope.”

“Oh? A hope for what?”

“That one day the cat might-”

“Have you seen Yoosung?” V quickly interjected before the two could start going at it again.

Zen shook his head.  “No, he’s probably on the train.  Are you two going to sit in the prefect’s car?”

Jumin shook his head.  “No, thank you. I have already made arrangements.”  

Zen arched a brow.  “Arrangements?” He prodded, but Jumin and V were already moving ahead, skillfully weaving between the crowds of younger students that were excitedly boarding the express.  Some were giving tearful goodbyes to parents, others were charging ahead towards the train.  Their trio moved with far less enthuse.  

Leaving their carts to be loaded up, Jumin picked up Elizabeth 3rd up and placed her in his arms where she settled comfortably, her purr brushing against his pale skin.  As V went to board the express, Jumin halted, holding up the line behind him.  Promptly ignoring the curses and shouts from those behind him, he asked, “Have you seen 7?”

V, at the top of the steps, paused and looked back.  “No, why?”

“He cannot be near Elizabeth 3rd again.”

V rolled his eyes.  “I’m sure he’ll behave, now come on, you’re holding up the line, Jumin.”

“He turned her into a sausage and made the most inappropriate gestures.”  Zen snorted, and Jumin glared at him before turning his gaze back up to V.  “I will not stand such abuse.”  

“He turned her back.”

“It will never be forgiven.”

Zen pushed Jumin forward with a laugh.  “Come on, Mr. Gold Galleon Guy.  People are going to start hexing you if you don’t get moving.”

With a defeated sigh, Jumin nodded, continuing up the steps and moved past V to lead the way.  Passing by their usual compartment, Jumin received several arched brows but his friends remained quiet as they pushed and wove between the students towards the back of the train.  The friends realized they reached the last car, and moving around Jumin to look, V groaned.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

A suited man stood right outside a locked car.  Passing students offered him odd looks, muttering under their breath and in the man’s hand rested a silver platter that was piled with delicious delicacies.  He bat away student’s straying hands and as Jumin, V and Zen approached, the servant lifted his head and nodded.  “Hello, Mr. Han.”

“Are you serious?” Zen groaned.  

“Always.”  Jumin nodded at the man before sliding the glass door over, stepping into the car.  They may have well been in the prefects car.  Jumin had made sure they were given everything that they needed.  With velvet curtains covering the window, a small table in the center of comfortable leather seats that was filled with drinks and food as well as a rug covering the floor, they were clearly traveling luxuriously this time around.  

Jumin was looking over his work happily when he turned to meet the deadpan expressions of his friends.  He frowned.  “What?”

V shook his head and he and Zen wordlessly entered the compartment.  “A bit overkill,” Zen muttered.

“Hardly.  It’s absurd that every compartment isn’t equipped with these basic necessities.”

Zen laughed dryly.  “Basic necessities, he says.”  He gave a violent sneeze, his nose already red and he gave Elizabeth 3rd a seething glare.  “Do you have to have it in here with us?  Can’t she go with all the other animals?”

“Of course not.”  Jumin sat Elizabeth 3rd down in the fluffiest looking chair in the car, obviously having been brought in for her pleasure, and she settled down with a purr.  Jumin took the seat right beside it.

“Thank you for guaranteeing we have a comfortable ride,” V said, at the very least trying to be gracious as he settled down in the chair opposite Jumin. “Yoosung and 7 should be here soon.  What time is it, Jumin?”

“The clock is just right there on the wall,” Zen said, pointing up at it.  “Can’t you see it?”

V and Jumin caught each other’s eyes.  Jumin saw the silent plea for help in V’s eyes and he said coolly, “It’s fine, Zen.  And it’s....” he paused.  

“What time?”

The clock outside the train chimed as the hour hand fled to 11.  The wheels beneath the train began to churn and the harsh whistle of the train rang out into the station.  And the Hogwarts Express began to slowly push itself forward.

“Huh.  Maybe they found another compartment to stay in?” Zen said.  

“Maybe.” V seemed to be thinking about something.  He was always thinking.  And it was only rarely did the guy ever actually say what it was.  But Jumin prodded regardless.  

“What is it?”

“What? Oh, nothing.  Zen, why don’t you open up those blinds?”

Zen nodded, standing up.  He gave a sneeze and sniffle and moved over towards the window.  “I had a dream last night,” he said thoughtfully as he reached the window.  “It was really weird.”  He pulled apart the curtains and light shone into the compartment.  “I saw...wait.. _fuck!”_

His curse had Jumin and V jumping up in their seats and they raced over towards the window, peering out and Jumin growled.  “You can’t be serious,” he muttered as the three peered outside the window.  

Tearing through the crowds, racing alongside the train and waving their hands frantically, were 707 and Yoosung.  Neither of them had their trunks as the two sprinted to keep up with the train.  As soon as the two met their eyes they started shouting wordlessly outside the train, their lips moving silently.  

“Shit, how are we going to get them on?!” Zen said, pushing open the window.

“We could always just leave them here,” Jumin mused and V scowled at him.

“No.  Come on.”  V was reaching into his pocket and drew his sleek, pale beech wand.  “Let’s go get them.”

 

“ _I TOLD YOU WE COULDN’T GO BACK TO PET THE CAT!”_

“But Jumin won’t let me pet his!  Now come on, we’re losing it!”

Yoosung, huffing and puffing, his arms pumping at his sides struggled to keep up with 707.  Despite being a nerd, the ginger definitely had the body of an athlete as the two duck and dove through the crowd, sprinting to keep up with the express.

“Look, there they are!” Saeyoung shouted, pointing at the last car.  Jumin, Zen and V were gazing out at them, V and Zen startled and Jumin, as usual, like this was just an irritating inconvenience.  

“We’re not going to be able to catch up!” Yoosung panted as the train began to pull ahead.  He almost ran right off the station’s platform before 707 grabbed his shoulder quickly and pulled him back.  Yoosung windmilled his arms with a gasp before steadying himself and he glanced back at 707.  “Thanks...” he muttered, before turning solemnly towards the train that was now disappearing down the tracks.  “What are we going to do now?”

“Okay,” 707 said breathlessly, watching as the train began to tear further away.  “Here’s what we’re gonna do.  You’re gonna cast an incendiary spell at the tires and set them on fire, yeah? Then what I’m gonna do...is teleport a bunch of pixies into the train! That should get the conductor’s attention, then when he comes to see what happens you’re gonna fly up on your broomstick and-”

There was a heavy pop behind them and the two spun around.  Jumin stood behind them with a scowl as he glared at them both.  “You two make things far more difficult than they need to be,” he muttered, holding out his arms.  

707 looked down at his extended arm, then grinned up at Jumin. “Aw, how sweet, Ju!” he teased, linking his arm with Jumin’s and raised on his toes to peck Jumin’s cheek.  “Offering me an arm, what a gentleman!”

Jumin almost gagged and he glowered down at the younger boy. “That is not my intention.  Come on, Yoosung.”

Yoosung hesitated, before resting his hand on Jumin’s arm.  

Jumin closed his eyes, focusing for a moment as he drew his fir wand and gave it a swish.

Instantly, the boys were being squeezed through what seemed to be a tiny rubber little tube.  Their insides and being were compressed until they were being sucked through a straw.  It was the most uncomfortable feeling, and as soon as they were spat out the other side, Yoosung spun around to hurl his lunch on the ground.

Having landed inside their compartment, 707 stumbled unsteadily, glancing up at Jumin who was leaning against the wall and scowling at them. The scowl was shared between V and Zen as well. “Thanks,” 707 said with a bright grin.

The grin didn’t alleviate their stern looks.

“Why were you late?” V asked and Yoosung took the opportunity between his vomiting to give 707 a glare.

707 gave a sheepish smile, reaching back to scratch behind his head.  “Late? V you were just too early!” He said, trying to dance around the question as he skipped over to the plate of food.  He went to pluck a chocolate frog off its surface before Jumin batted his hand away.

“A cat,” Yoosung sighed.  “We got all our stuff on the train and then Saeyoung saw a cat and we had to go pet it.”  

“She looked just like Elizabeth 3rd! Where is she- there she is!”

707 was already advancing towards the fluffy white cat.  Elizabeth 3rd’s tail raised in alarm as soon as he started towards her, and Jumin lept in his path, wand drawn and pointed at 7’s chest.

“Come on, just let me pet her!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Guys.”

The crew turned to Zen.  The albino had moved to stand by the window, and a dark look had washed over his features as he turned to face the boys.  “I really think I should tell you about my dream now.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'll post sources to images later. i don't own anything. first chapter coming tonight!


End file.
